Smuggler (2)
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: Ezra Bridger is trying to smuggle a mysterious person, under the Empire's and even his team's noses, but when the time of the reunion comes, is the padawan sure about his decision? (Second story of the tetra logy: "Secrets Of Heroes").
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels**

 **Smuggler**

Everyone in the Ghost ship was having a good day, Sabine painted, Chopper and Zeb were fighting, and Hera and Kanan were in the cop-cabin, but were was Ezra?

Ezra was in his room, sitting in his bed, thinking.

About 3 months ago, he returned with his crew again and he couldn't sleep so well, he had nightmares about his past, he sweated a lot while he was sleeping, and when he awaked, he heard shrieks of his parents.

"Maybe I should tell Kanan" thought the young padawan, but he founded in a war with himself.

He wanted to tell his master, about his nightmares and his parents, but for the other side, he didn't wanted to worry Kanan, because the Jedi was under pressure trying to find new allies and supplies to the fleet.

Suddenly, Ezra's vision turned blurred and he fell to the ground, making a loud sound.

 **Vision**

The first image that Ezra saw, was himself sending a coordinate decoder to a unknown contact, next, he saw his master scolding him, finally, he saw that a boy, probably at his same age was telling him: "We meet us again"

 **Reality**

"Ezra?! Ezra wake up!" said a voice full of worry and fear.

The kid opened his eyes and saw Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, Hera and Chopper gazing at him with worry.

"Ezra!" exclaimed his master with relief.

"Wha- What happened?" asked the padawan, but he knew the answer.

"We were on the cop-cabin when we heard a loud noise" explained the Twi'lek "So I decided to came to check you… And you were there, laying on the ground unconscious"

Ezra began to stand up with his master's help, but he fell.

"Are you ok kid?" asked Zeb.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" answered the padawan.

Everyone gazed at him with worry, letting Ezra in a uncomfortable silence; Sabine, when she noticed, decided to leave the room, being followed by the others.

Ezra sat down. Why was he sending a coordinate decoder? Why would Kanan scold him so bad? What he would done? And the most important thing was: Who on the Border Rim was that boy?

 **Hello Rebels**

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the fanfic, and I ask you (again) to have me a little bit of patient, and this days, if you see that I don't update with frequency, is because I'm sick (Nooooo!), but I'll try to do my best. Thank you Rebels (or bounty hunters, mistery resolvers, or blah blah blah)


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Ezra went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with the others. When they finished eating, Kanan called Ezra.

"Ezra, follow me" indicated his master.

The kid followed Kanan reluctantly to the platform and he sat beside him.

"What's the matter?" asked the padawan.

"That's what I'll like to know" answered the Jedi "You had a vision, didn't you?"

Uh-oh, now what he said?

"No" bluffed Ezra.

"Ezra, trust me" said Kanan looking at his padawan's eyes.

"Then trust that I'm telling the truth" replied the kid. He hated when his master used the trust term against him.

Kanan gazed at Ezra for a brief moment and sighed. He always have been protecting the entire crew, but when it came with Ezra, that protective feeling was stronger. His relationship with the kid wasn't anymore like the Master and Padawan relationship, now it was more like a Father and Son relationship. Just that Kanan wanted that his "son" could trust in him more.

Suddenly, Ezra began to feel how the Force surrounded him and called him to go to his old home, now destroyed.

"Kanan, umm, could I go to Lothal?" asked the kid.

His master gazed at him but nodded. Ezra stood up and went to pick up his things, when his master stopped him.

"I'm going with you" informed the Jedi to his padawan.

"You don't have to, really" said Ezra.

"Don't worry" said Kanan "Plus, I had to go for a supplies run with Zeb, turns out that we are running out of supplies"

"Karabast!" thought Ezra.

"Zeb, let's go!"

Zeb got out of his cabin and went to the platform.

"Ready?" asked Kanan.

"Yeah" answered both in unison.

"Then, let's go" indicated the Jedi.

They walked silently while they bought the supplies.

There was a lot of people that day, and buy the supplies would take forever.

Ezra felt more constant the need of going to his parent's house, but he couldn't go with Kanan, it was more a personal business than a public one.

"Hey kid, stay here while we go to buy the supplies, you need something?" asked Kanan.

"No, I'm fine" said Ezra.

"Ok then" said his master, looking at him in a suspicious mode "Just stay in this hangar and call if there is any problem"

Ezra nodded while the Jedi and the Lasat went to buy the supplies.

When his master and Zeb disappeared, Ezra ran to his parent's house.

He ran as fast as he could 'till he arrived to his house.

The kid gazed at his home with sadness. His parents worked very hard to get it and now, all that hard work was disappearing.

Ezra entered into his house and he began to wander around. He really didn't knew why he was doing there, he only trusted in the Force. He realized that the sun was gone, and in his place, the moon was out. He didn't realized that it was too late, and what will happen when he find Kanan? He only planned to be out for a few minutes, not hours!

Ezra thought that it was time to go, when suddenly, he felt something weird behind him. He turned around and saw an old picture, he grabbed the photo and put it in his back pack, when somebody turned him around and looked at his eyes.

"EZRA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" asked with anger his master.

 **Author's note**

Uh-oh… this can't end good…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

An hour ago…

"Hey kid, stay here while we go buy the supplies, you need something?" asked Kanan.

"No, I'm fine" said Ezra.

"Ok then" said his master, looking at him in a suspicious mode "Just stay in this hangar and call if there is any problem"

Ezra nodded while the Jedi and the Lasat went to buy the supplies.

Time passed and they got all of the supplies, when suddenly, Kanan saw a Wanted poster.

The Jedi didn't knew why, but he went to see of what person was now, and what he saw, wasn't nice: It was a picture of his padawan.

"Wanted"

"For revealing against the Empire"

"Description: Blue eyes, dark blue hair, 15 years old."

"Kind: Human"

"Reward: $2000 credits"

Kanan almost fainted. Zeb, seeing how pale Kanan was, went to help him, when he saw the poster in the wall.

"Karabast" murmured the Lasat.

The Jedi took his comm.-link and called his padawan.

"Specter 1 to Specter 6, where are you?" asked the master.

No answer.

"You don't believe that…" said Zeb, while Kanan returned to the hangar where they left Ezra.

He couldn't loose his padawan again. He barely returned with him, and he sweared that, neither Lando, or the Sith Lord, or the Dark Side, would separate him again of his "son".

When he arrived to the hangar, nobody was in there.

"Ok, focus" thought the Jedi, while he focused on the Force.

Finally, he saw his padawan in Ezra's old house.

"I know where he is" informed the Jedi to Zeb, while he ran to Ezra's house.

 **Real time**

"Kanan!" exclaimed Ezra when he saw his master face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" asked Kanan, still angry.

"I- I was..." tried to explain the kid, when his master interrupted him.

"We'll discuss this when we return to the Ghost" declared his master.

They got out of the house and Ezra saw Zeb laughing at him in silent.

The walk to the Ghost was silent.

 **Ezra's thoughts:**

Karabast, Kanan **now** is very mad at me, what do I say? If I tell him that I had a vision, he would not trust in me anymore, but I don't want to lie again…

 **Kanan's thoughts:**

I can't believe it, the kid just doesn't tell me anything.

I want to help him but he block himself.

I want Ezra to trust in me, but he put me on my nerves…

Something's wrong with the kid. Something must happened this morning…

I don't know what I'm going to do with this kid…

 **Third Person**

When they finally returned to the "Ghost", Hera was waiting for them in the platform.

"What happened?" asked the Twi'lek with a worried tone.

"We'll talk about this later. Now, I only need to talk with Ezra" said Kanan, while he pointed to his back, indicating the kid to go to his cabin.

Ezra gazed at Hera for a brief moment. Finally, he walked with his arms crossed and his head down to his master cabin.

 **What's Up Rebels? (well, the sky is up so…)**

I just wanted to thanks all of you guys for following and reviewing this story!

Swlover: Thank you. I'm actually felling better, so I guess I will be able to go to school this Monday…

Court818: Sorry, but I made you to wait a little bit longer…

 **Bye Rebels, (or imperials, mistery resolvers, or blah, blah, blah…)**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Ezra came into his master's bedroom and sat in his bed.

"I want a explanation" said Kanan.

"What do you want to know?" asked the padawan, trying to defend himself.

"Ezra, you know exactly of what I'm talking about, so spill the truth!" said Kanan, loosing his patience.

Ezra sighed.

And Kanan sighed too.

Kanan didn't want to talk with Ezra in that mood. He just couldn't.

He hurted Ezra's feelings and also his feelings, but he wanted that his padawan could understand that if they loose him again, all his world would change forever.

"I'm sorry" apologized Ezra "I'm sorry Kan… master, I lied to you saying that I didn't had a vision"

"I'm sorry too, kid. But I still want you to explain me your vision and why did you escaped" said the Jedi.

"Umm, this morning when I fell unconscious, I saw myself sending a decoder to, emm, you guys, and then I saw you scolding me, maybe a mission or something" answered the padawan, hiding the little detail of the mysterious person, the picture he grabbed in his parent's house and the detail that he had nightmares about his parents when he fell asleep.

"And, why did you run away?" asked Kanan.

"I didn't mean to run away, I just… felt that I needed to go to my parent's house. I didn't mean to spend a lot of time in there, I should have tell you. Sorry" bluffed Ezra a little bit.

"Ezra, I don't care if we are busy or if is insignificant, I want you to tell me anytime you have a vision or a problem, ok?" said his master.

"As you wish master" said the kid.

"Is really late, you should go to get some rest" pointed Kanan.

Sleep.

Was one of the things that Ezra didn't wanted to do.

Ezra get out of his master's cabin and went to his.

"Another night, another torture" said the padawan to himself.

 **Hello Rebels**

Court818 – Well, that answer your thoughts?

BuruPlays2 – I'm glad you like it.

And yeah. I'm going to publish another chapter today, why? Because this chapter was reaaaaaaaaaally short.

 **See ya in a few moments Rebels**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

In the moment that Ezra lay down, he fell in a deep dream, or better say, a nightmare.

 **Nightmare**

"Ezra, whatever you do or hear, don't go outside" ordered his dad, indicating them to get into the tunnel.

"Would we meet again?" asked the young Ezra.

"Of course we will" answered his mother, but she wasn't sure of her answer.

"Quickly! They are coming! Enter and don't make any noises" said his father.

Mira Bridger hugged them while they got down to the tunnel.

"Goodbye" said his mom sadly while she closed the tunnel.

The last thing they heard, was their parent's pain shouting.

 **Reality**

Ezra woke up panting. There still an echo of his parent's shouting.

He felt like if his head was spinning, why he heard his parent's shouts? Why did he had all of those nightmares?

The padawan decided that he couldn't sleep anymore, so he stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Before he opened the door, he heard Kanan and Hera talking, so he decided to stay there to hear what they were talking about.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him" sighed Kanan.

"Just give him some time hun, with the time, he'll tell you everything" said the Twi'lek.

"I know, just that, when I found him in his parent's house, he seemed to be… sad" said the Jedi.

"Well if somebody destroy my house and blow it into pieces, I wouldn't be very happy, don't you think? Just give him some time" repeated Hera.

A little bit of silence came.

"We should stop doing missions for just a while, for Ezra's sake" said Kanan, breaking the silence.

"I know Kanan, but we can't stop doing missions, otherwise I would have to put the Ghost in storage" answered the pilot.

"We could left Ezra with Chopper in the Ghost while we go to do the missions" suggested the Jedi.

"So we find the ship destroyed?" asked Hera "Plus, you know that Ezra would never accept that"

"Do you have a better opcion?" asked Kanan in a playful tone.

"Actually, I do" answered Hera in a smug mood "We take him to the missions and he never separate of Zeb's side, or, we follow our normal lives and you stop worrying so much"

Kanan sighed "I don't know what I'm going to do"

Ezra thought that he better get to his cabin before they noticed that he was there.

He came into his cabin and climbed the ladders of his bunk silently, trying to not awake Zeb.

The kid grabbed the picture he got in his parent's house and gazed at it, when he noticed that something was in the back of the picture. In the moment he turned it around, he fell down unconscious.

 **Vision**

"Ezra, Ezra are you ok?" asked a familiar voice.

Ezra opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in the Ghost anymore, he founded himself in a green bedroom, that somehow, it was familiar.

Suddenly, a dim light turned on, shining a little table.

Ezra walked to the table. Above of the table, there was a old disk. The padawan took the disk and…

 **Reality.**

Ezra woke up and he began to hyperventilate. He checked what did the picture had and he found an address, he checked the address and saw that it wasn't an unknown address. But something was for sure:

He would have to find what does the old disk had.

 **Hello Rebels**

I told you that we'll see us again in the same day, and I always do my promises… well, most of the time.

QUESTION!

Every time Ezra fall down unconscious, he would have a vision?

Answer: Probably.

 **Adios mis amigos Rebels**.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6

When the sun raised, announcing the beginning of a new day, the Ghost's crew woke up and went to eat breakfast. When they finished eating their food and went to do their stuff, Ezra took his backpack, his light saber and his comm and prepared to go to Lothal, his master, saw him in the platform and tried to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Kanan to his padawan.

"Oh Kanan, I almost forgot, I wanted to go to get some recharges for my light saber" said the kid with innocence.

"You're not going anywhere" denied the Jedi "We have Jedi training this morning"

"I know, but this is not like going into a supply run, this is only to buy recharges, it won't take too long" answered the padawan, while he was going to the Lothal's market.

"Ezra, you-are-not-going-to-Lothal" said Kanan. The truth was, that he didn't really cared if his padawan went to buy some rechargers, but if the Empire put prize to his head… Sometimes the people didn't do the right choice.

"Actually Kanan, Ezra-is-going-to-Lothal" advised a voice from behind. It was Hera.

"Hera!" claimed the Jedi with a little bit of anger.

"Look Kanan, Ezra have all the rights to go to Lothal, but if it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll let Sabine to go with him" said the Twi'lek.

"Yep, I'm running out of paint and I need some pretty bad" said the artist while she got down of the ladders.

Kanan thought about it

"Fine" agreed after a moment "But don't get into any problem and get away of the dead ends"

"Well, if you want we go in the roofs" said Sabine with sarcasm.

"Is not a bad idea" commented Kanan.

The mandalorian girl rolled her eyes.

"And also I want you back on the Ghost early" said Kanan.

"Sure" said both teenagers at unison.

They walked for a moment, when they finally arrived to Lothal.

"Let's go!" said Sabine when she saw a paint business.

After they got the paint, they walked following the roads of Lothal. It was kind of nice be just walking there like normal people, without having to run of the Empire, but Ezra remembered why he was even in there: To find that disk.

"Karabast, I forgot my credits!" said Ezra suddenly, hoping that his plans worked.

"What? How could you forget your credits?" asked the artist.

"I don't know…" lied Ezra.

"Well, we could go back to the Ghost so you get your credits" proposed the mandalorian girl.

"No, if we go back, Kanan will not let me return here and I really need those rechargers, but I know where I have some credits, follow me!" said the kid.

The artist followed Ezra 'till they arrived to the entry of a drain.

"We're not going there, right?" asked Sabine, disgusted with the idea of getting in that dirty place.

"Unfortunately, yes" said Ezra "But stay in here while I go get the credits"

"And what if Kanan calls?" asked the mandalorian girl.

"You, tell him that umm,.. I went to buy, something" answered the padawan.

Sabine gazed at him with a glance that said: That's the worst plan I've ever heard.

"I'll go with you" declared the artist while she put her helmet on her head.

"I don't want you to get into that place…" started to say Ezra, when Sabine interrupted him.

"C'mon is not that bad, I get used to the smell, remember, smells like you" said the mandalorian girl.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious!" said the kid with sarcasm.

The teenagers walked through the drain tunnel's, when they finally arrived to a little hideout.

"Is here?" asked Sabine.

"Yes" answered the padawan, while he took a spanner out of his backpack to force the lock.

When they entered to the small hideout, they saw a little old house with a closet, a bed and a table.

"What's this place?" asked the artist with curiosity.

"It was a hideout that my parents used to help innocent people that were escaping of the Empire. When they where gone, I used for a while when the things got out of control" answered the kid while he started looking for the disk

They searched the "credits" when Ezra finally found what he really seek: His vision's disc.

"I found them!" advised Ezra to the artist.

"Then let's get out of here" said the artist, happy to finally go out of that place.

But Ezra stared at her for a brief moment and he fell down unconscious.

"Ezra?! EZRA?!" asked the artist freak out when she saw his friend falling to the ground.

 **Ezra's flashback**

 **Two boys playing in the Lothal's streets in the roofs. The littlest kid had blue dark hair, 2 big electric blue eyes and was 6 years old, the other one was too different, he had brown hair, 2 brown eyes and was 10 years old.**

 **The older kid jumped through the roofs and waited for the kid at the other side.**

" **Come on, or you are afraid?" said the boy.**

" **Yeah right" said the little Ezra while he jumped to the other side.**

 **After they played for a while, they sat down in one of the roofs, gazing at the sunset.**

" **Here's the deal, I'm going to buy some food" said the older boy, saying the word buy with emphasis "You stay in the house"**

" **But…" tried to complain the little Ezra.**

" **But nothing, go to the house and wait for me" ordered the brown haired guy.**

" **But I can help!" replied the little kid "I don't want them to capture you…"**

" **And they won't capture me, I promise, but I need you to stay in the house so you can be safer" interrupted the older boy.**

" **Fine…" said Ezra, accepting the defeat.**

 **Of course, Ezra didn't know that he would loose that boy too, maybe forever.**

 **Meanwhile…**

Ezra?! EZRA!" yelled the mandolarian girl with her voice filled with the horror.

Sabine ran to Ezra's position and knelt into the ground, while she shook Ezra's body, trying to wake him up.

"Specter 5 to Specter 1, come in Specter 1!" said the girl desesperated.

"Specter 5, this is Specter 1, what's wrong?" asked Kanan through his comm..

"Kanan, Ezra fell down unconscious, I need help!" said Sabine.

"On our way, send your coordinates" ordered the Jedi.

"Sent. Hurry" begged the artist.

After a while, Kanan came to the hideout, in company of Zeb, and they saw Sabine kneeling to the ground beside Ezra.

"Karabast" murmured Zeb.

"Zeb could you take him?" asked the Jedi.

"Sure" said Zeb while he took his little company.

"What happened?" asked Kanan "And what are you doing in here?"

"I'll explain you later" answered the girl in a shock status.

When they arrived to the "Ghost" Hera was waiting for them in the platform.

"What happened?" asked the Twi'lek.

"Zeb, take the kid to my cabine, Hera we are ging to need the scanner" ordered the Jedi.

The Lasat and the Twi'lek nodded. Kanan went to his cabin, followed by Sabine.

Zeb lay down Ezra in the bed, while Hera modified the scanner. When she set up the scanner, she asked again: "What happened?"

"Well… We where in the market when Ezra told me that he forgot his credits. I proposed him to go back to the Ghost, but he told me that if we got back, you wouldn't let us go out again" started to explain the artist "He told me that he had a hideout with a little bit of credits, so we went there. When we found the credits, he just fell down unconscious"

Kanan gazed at his padawan for a moment. He felt somehow guilty…

"I need to talk with both of you" said the Jedi to Sabine.

"You should unless wait for Ezra to get better…" said Hera, when in that moment, the sound of the scanner interrupted her.

Kanan checked the scanner and said: "Nothing, it just indicates lack of sleep"

"Well, what you expected with Zeb's snoring" joked the artist while Zeb gave her a friendly push.

A hour later…

Ezra opened his eyes and looked around the room. That wasn't his cabin. He saw his master sleeping in a chair.

"Ezra?" asked the Jedi when he saw his padawan awaking.

"Kanan what happened? Where's Sabine? Where's my backpack…?" started to ask the kid, beginning to panic.

"Ezra calm down" said Kanan. He never saw his padawan act like that before "Sabine is fine, and your backpack is over here"

The padawan relaxed himself and asked: "What happened?"

"Sabine called us saying that you fell down unconscious and that she needed help, what did you saw?" asked Kanan.

"It was a memory, nothing important" answered the kid.

"You should try to get some rest" proposed Kanan to his padawan.

"I'm not tired" said the kid.

"Then, let's put it in this way: Sleep Ezra. You need to get some rest. Tomorrow we have Jedi training" ordered his master.

"As you say, master" said Ezra, while he determinate to go to his cabin when his master stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere" said Kanan.

"Then where do I sleep?" asked the kid.

"In my cabin" answered the Jedi.

"Yeah right, and let you sleep in a chair? Plus, that bed is really hard, no offense" replied Ezra.

"Ezra, I'll sleep in the top bunk" said Kanan.

"Then why you where in the chair?" asked the kid.

"To stop you if you tried to escape" answered the Jedi.

"Fine…" accepted Ezra.

Kanan's thoughts:

I don't know what got into me.

I wanted Ezra to sleep in my cabin so I could keep an eye on him ( that and I didn't wanted Zeb to punch Ezra for waking him up)

I can't let Ezra to go outside now.

I can't let him to get injured.

He's my padawan and I'm going to make sure that nothing in the entire galaxy would hurt him…

 **Author's Note**

So… I'm finally back!

Sorry for disappearing for a while, but I was kind of busy… But I'm finally back!

Court818: Does this answer your question?

Guest: Thank you! You made me smile!

Bye Rebels!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7

Ezra woke up in the early morning and stood up from his bed. Next, the padawan made sure that his master was asleep so he didn't get caught. The kid saw his master sleeping so he took his backpack and he went to the nose gun.

The padawan made sure if his crew was sleeping and entered into the nose gun.

He looked for something in his backpack when he finally found what he wanted: The disk. He put the disk in the graver and turned the volume a little bit down.

" _Hello again, Ezra"_ said the voice.

The kid gasped.

" _I know that you have questions"_ continued the voice " _Questions that I can't answer right now, I don't trust in the holograms, so go to sniatnuom and you'll know the answers"_

The transmission ended, letting Ezra with a lot of thoughts.

" _Sniatnuom? What the heck is that? Let's see, sniatnuom, sniatnuom, s-n-I-a-t-n-u-o-m, back guards means mountains!_ " thought the kid, when he heard somebody approaching.

"Ezra what are you doing?" asked a voice behind him. It was Kanan.

"Umm, I was just, meditating" bluffed Ezra.

"You hate meditate!" pointed Kanan.

"Well, better saying, I was thinking over" admitted the padawan.

"About what?" asked his master with curiosity.

"Ummm… The mystery of Lando Calrissian" lied the kid.

" _This can't end good…"_ thought Ezra. Every time his master heard Lando's name he turned mad.

"Is this the reason of your lack of sleep?" asked the Jedi.

Ezra nodded.

"Ezra, I want you to listen: I don't want you to stop sleeping for something like that, it doesn't even worth it!" ordered his master, trying to keep calm.

"Sure thing master" obeyed the kid.

In that moment, the dawn illuminated the gold grasslands.

"I'll see you at the Jedi training!" said Ezra while he got to the platform.

Minutes later…

They got far of the Ghost so Ezra could concentrate.

Today's Jedi training consisted in levitation. Ezra had practiced that the last couple of Jedi trainings, and his master elevated the level every time, and actually, the kid did it pretty well, but today Kanan wanted him to elevate Zeb… And he was a real challenge.

"You're not focusing!" said Kanan.

"I'm focusing. The interruptions are the ones that distracts me!" complained the padawan.

After a couple of tries, Ezra finally elevated Zeb a couple of centimeters.

Kanan looked at him with approval…

But Ezra fell tired.

 **Vision.**

 **Ezra saw that he was in a hideout and saw a table with another disk that said: "If you solved the riddle…"**

 **Reality.**

Ezra opened his eyes and saw Zeb and Chopper laughing at him.

"You ok?" asked his master, ignoring the Lasat's big laughs.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked the kid.

"You collapsed, but is normal. I think I exaggerated this time, I should have put you Chopper…" said the Jedi.

When they droid heard that, he electrocuted Kanan and Zeb while he ran off.

"CHOPPER!" yelled with anger both Jedi and Lasat.

"COME BACK YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" said Zeb while he went chasing Chopper.

Suddenly, all that Ezra could feel was cold…

And so his master.

They turned back and saw a TIE-s squadron flying in the sky, and in the center, a very familiar TIE the same that destroyed the fleet…

"Lets go back to the ship!" ordered the Jedi, although the Ghost was way too far for them…

"No, if we go back to the ship, we will guide them to the Ghost and we will end like the fleet!" said Ezra.

Kanan didn't think it twice, so he obeyed the kid and yelled: "Zeb, Chopper, time to go!"

They ran through the Lothal's streets, when they found themselves in a dead end with some trash containers. The troopers were almost behind them and they didn't had enough time to think, so Kanan (desperate) ordered his padawan:

"Ezra, enter to that container and stay there, don't make a sound and nothing. Now!" ordered the Jedi.

"But…" tried to complain the kid, but he didn't got time to end, because Zeb carried him and (literally) threw him into the container.

The padawan heard a breath and some steps approaching to the dead end.

"Well, well, well" said the Sith Lord "We found again. Now, answer me, _Jedi,_ where's your padawan?"

"I'll never tell you" answered Kanan in a challenging tone.

Darth Vader pushed the astromech, the Jedi and the Lasat with the Force and held them in the wall.

"I don't have time for this. Tell me where's your padawan? There's a person that wants to meet him" said the Sith Lord.

"Behind you" said Ezra, while he shoot the Sith Lord and escaped.

Darth Vader avoided the shot and ordered to the stormtroopers: "Put them under arrest" said while he chased the kid.

When the Sith Lord was far enough, Zeb punched the bucket heads and released Kanan of the hand cuts. When the Jedi was free, he took his comm. And called Ezra.

"Specter 1 to Specter 6, where are you?!" asked Kanan with a serious, but worried tone.

"Busy!" answered the kid.

"Come back!" ordered the Jedi.

"Is not an option" said Ezra.

"You are right, is not an option, is an order, so come back!" ordered Kanan desperate.

For an answer they heard shooting noises and TIE-s noises.

"Karabast!" complained Ezra.

"Specter 6, what's happening?!" asked Kanan.

"I'm sorry Kanan" murmured the kid. The next thing they heard, was static.

Meanwhile…

Ezra threw his comm. To the ground, breaking it into pieces. That way, the Empire would not be able to track the crew… but that also meant that his team would not be able to find him.

Suddenly, the padawan remembered the mountains of Lothal.

Ezra continued running, till happened what he hated: he couldn't connect with the Force.

After the Sith Lord captured him, Ezra could connect with the Force for a determined amount of time, it was like if for a moment, it blocked.

The padawan took the opportunity and lost the Sith Lord.

He set his course to the Lothal mountains. When he finally arrived, he wonder how could he find a graver in a mountain.

Suddenly, a flashback got into his mind.

 **Flashback.**

" **Run Ezra!" ordered the brown haired boy, while he took Ezra, trying to escape of a trooper.**

 **When they lost the trooper, they hided behind the mountain and the older boy scolded Ezra.**

" **Ezra don't ever do that again!" said the brown haired boy.**

" **I'm sorry, I…" tried to apologize the little Ezra.**

" **See? This is why I never take you with me!" interrupted the boy.**

" **I'm sorry" apologized Ezra with a tear falling through his cheek.**

 **The boy sighed and gazed at him with comprehension.**

" **I know a way to cheer you up" said the boy, while he moved some leaves beside the mountain, revealing a hatch in the ground.**

 **Ezra looked at it with curiosity.**

" **Go inside" indicated the boy.**

 **Ezra got down. When he did, the boy entered too, letting the hide out full of darkness.**

" **AAAAAHHH!" yelled Ezra.**

" **Hey, don't worry, it's ok" tried to calm the boy, while he turned the lights on.**

 **The room was like a little shelter, with a bed and a kitchen.**

 **The brown haired boy walked to the bed and looked for something under it.**

" **Aha!" exclaimed the boy, grabbing a little toy.**

" **You found it!" said Ezra with joy while he grabbed his toy.**

" **Yep. So now don't loose it again" said the boy with a warm voice.**

 **Reality.**

The hatch, could be possible?

Ezra looked for the hatch around the mountains and he surprised when he founded one old hatch.

Ezra entered in it and closed the hatch behind him.

The padawan turned the lights on and he saw the same room that he saw in his vision.

He found the table, with the disk and the graver.

The kid took the disk and put it in the graver… Just that it was a hologram.

"You took your time, little brother" said Ezra's older brother.

 **Author's note:**

 **O MY GOSH!**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **You like it?**

 **No? Yes?**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – Ok, I will.**

 **Chao Rebels.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8

"Brais? But how-what…?" asked Ezra. Everything was so confusing!

"Hey! Calm down" said Brais, trying to relax his little brother "I know you have questions, but I can't answer them right now… I need your help"

"What? What's wrong?" asked the padawan.

"You'll see, remember the planet of Tuyitran?" asked the boy.

"Yeah" said the kid.

Tuyitran was one of the most dangerous planets in the entire border rim. Most of the population where smugglers, criminals, and traffickers.

"Well, I'm stuck in here" admitted Brais "Plus, the Empire is chasing me… such a good luck" said with sarcasm.

"And how can I help you?" asked Ezra.

"I need you to infiltrate in Carida systems" explained Brais.

"Why?" asked Ezra.

"Because Carida has a lot of data that could help me, like decoders, weapons, etc. You just have to steal a decoder, and send it to me" explained his older brother.

The padawan gazed at the hologram for a brief moment.

"Ok, resist" accepted the kid.

"Good luck" wished him Brais.

"Luck? I'll need a miracle" complained Ezra, remembering Zeb…

Zeb.

Kanan.

His crew.

Oh-oh.

"I got to go!" said the kid.

"Ok. And Ezra, trust me, everything has an explanation" said Brais, while he ended the transmission.

Ezra couldn't believe what he saw.

Quickly, he took his things and got out of the hideout. Next, he went to where the Ghost was…

If the ship stilled in there…

 **Hi rebels!**

 **I know, today's chapter was a little bit short, but everything has an explanation… (jejeje)**

 **PD: Tuyitran? What the heck is that?**

 **Court818 – His brother still alive, but trapped in the planet of Tuyitran (I really don't know what the heck I was thinking about…)**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – So we could say that the surprise came and punched you in the face! (jejeje)**

 **No, but now let's get serious:**

 **I really didn't updated like a lot (I was thinking of publishing another chapter) but we're worried of what happened in France… So, I know that some people don't know how to speak French, but I'll leave a comfort message:**

 **Les gens de la France:**

 **Je souhaite que tout est réglé bientôt, et que les choses reviennent à la normale, comme si pleurer France, pleure le monde.**

 **Ils ne sont pas seuls, et je espère que cette série d'événements se termine bientôt, plus vite que de dire, "bonjour"**

 **People of France:**

 **I hope everything is settled soon, and that thing got back to normal, because if France cries, the World also cries…**

 **They are not alone, and I hope that this series of events ends soon, faster than say, "Hi"**

 **Chao rebels.**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9

Everyone in the Ghost was worried for the padawan.

Sabine was in her bedroom, hearing the holo-red, in case that the Empire had capture Ezra. Zeb was in his bedroom, and Chopper was recharging himself.

Kanan and Hera where in the kitchen, talking.

"Are you sure you can't feel him?" asked the Twi'lek.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but sometimes is like if he loosed the power of using the Force…" answered the Jedi "Let's give him a couple of days. I don't want him to get lost again"

"We'll find him, hun" said the pilot with faith.

"I hope so" wished Kanan "Because when I find him, I will…"

"…Ground me 'till I'm 20 years old?" asked a voice. Was Ezra, entering triumphal to the kitchen.

"Ezra!" exclaimed both pilot and Jedi while they went to hug him.

Suddenly, his master separated of the hug and hit him softly in the head.

"Auch!" complained Ezra "What the- Why did you hit me?"

"If I told you **come back,** it means that you need to obey me! And if I tell you **stay there** , is for a reason!" said Kanan with anger, while he hugged back his padawan "Just, don't ever do that"

"I don't promise anything!" said the kid.

The Jedi gazed at him with disapproval.

In that moment, Sabine and Zeb entered to the room. When they saw the padawan, they went to hug him, with their souls filled with joy. (well, let's say, Sabine went hug the padawan, while Zeb gave him a friendly blow)

After eating dinner, all of them went to their cabins to sleep.

At midnight, Ezra woke up and gazed at the roof. How was he supposed to save his brother?

He didn't wanted to tell Kanan, he didn't wanted to bother the crew or even the fleet so they could save his brother…

But he had a plan in mind…

Meanwhile…

"Kanan, we're running out of credits. We need to get money or I would need to put the Ghost in storage" said the Twi'lek.

"Yeah. I know" sighed Kanan.

The silence took over all their voices, letting the soft whistle of the wind running.

"Haven't you noticed that Ezra is acting a little bit weird lately?" asked Hera, breaking the silence.

"Yes, the kid's behind something… But I don't know what to do. I gave him time, but he still blocking himself… I don't know what to think" admitted the Jedi.

Weeks later…

Kanan didn't allowed his padawan to leave the ship in any moment, not even when they went training. The kid had been a little bit distance of his master, and the Jedi didn't blame him, it was like be a prisoner. But after what happened, he had to made sure to keep his padawan out of danger.

That day, Kanan thought that it should be a good idea to train Ezra, so he went to Zeb and Ezra's cabin.

"Ezra? Ezra you in there?" asked the master, while he knocked the door.

"No, no _Ezras_ in here" said Zeb while he yawned.

Kanan set his course to Sabine's room.

"Sabine, is Ezra with you?" asked the Jedi.

There was no answer.

The Jedi decided to go to the command room to look for his padawan, but instead, he found Hera.

"Hera, haven't you seen Ezra or Sabine?" asked Kanan.

"Oh, about that Kanan" started the Twi'lek to explain "I decided that both of them needed to go out and get some fresh air or…"

"What?!" asked Kanan incredulous. What Hera didn't realized how dangerous it was letting the kid go out?

"See Kanan: I understand that you've entered in a overprotective mode, but I mean, they know how to defend themselves, and is Ezra who we are talking about. If he was able to defend himself of the Empire since he had 7, he definitely could now…" explained Hera. In some way, she liked that the Jedi behaved like that, it was like a father, the family that the pilot thought that she'll never have back.

"Yeah, but now that they put prize to his head… people don't always make the right decision… And if they get injured, or they hurt them, or…" explained the Jedi, when without an advise, Hera kissed him.

 **Author's note:**

 **0.o**

 **Awwww!**

 **I wanted to bring a little bit the "KananxHera" in this last part of the story…**

 **PD: If they don't kiss unless one episode, I'll throw the T.V. through the window! (if I can lift it of course…)**

 **Court818 – Wait… wait…**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – Well, I don't think that could be a problem… Just remind me to update… I'm soooo forgetful (feel like Dori of "Finding Nemo")**

I'm really surprised of how many of you are enjoying this story, it makes me feel happy and I'm just like… YEY!

 **Chao Rebels.**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

Kanan entered in a shock state.

"Now, don't worry, everything is going to be alright" said Hera.

The Jedi just nodded, he was without words…

But everything has an end…

Meanwhile…

 _Sabine thoughts:_

 _Mmm… Poor Ezra. He wasn't able to leave the Ghost the last couple of weeks, not even when he goes training…_

 _I'm glad Hera accepted my idea that the kid needed to go out, but he seems nervous… and very anxious. Maybe I could discover something._

 **Third Person.**

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Sabine trying to make a little conversation.

"I have no idea" answered the padawan disinterested.

"Well, we could paint in the roofs, or, make a race in the speeder-bikes, or…" suggested the artist.

"Ummm, a race could be fun" said Ezra.

"Ok then" said the mandalorian "From here to the Loth river?"

"I'll see you there!" said the kid, while he jumped to his speeder-bike and started.

Sabine jumped in his speeder-bike and chased Ezra, and she exceeded the kid.

After a while, the girl arrived to the river first. She got down of her bike and said:

"I won!" exclaimed the artist, when she noticed that something in her victory was missing…

Or better saying, somebody…

"Ezra?" asked the mandalorian girl worried, when she found a note glued in the back of her bike:

 **Sabine:**

 **I'm really sorry, but trust me, everything has an explanation…**

 **E.B.**

The girl when she realized what was happening took her comm. And called:

"Specter 5 to Ghost, answer Ghost!" said Sabine through her comm.

"This is Specter 4, what's the matter?" asked Zeb.

"Ezra escaped!" answered the girl.

"HE WHAT?!" yelled the Lasat incredulous.

"Ezra ran away! He leaved me a note, but nothing useful, I need a pick-up!" said the artist desperate.

"Roger that Specter 5, on our way" said Zeb.

Meanwhile a minutes ago…

When Ezra gave Sabine the advantage, he set his course to his transmission tower.

After a couple of minutes, he arrived to the giant tower.

When he entered to his hideout, he changed his clothes, because if the Empire was looking for him, they could easily recognize him. He had to hurry up because he knew that his team would look after him in the tower, so he took the first thing he found.

He put a black T-shirt with long sleeves and blue jeans. After he was done changing himself, he put his normal clothes in his backpack and get out of his tower. He went to the platforms and took a shuttle with curse to Carida.

While Ezra was in the shuttle, he thought in his crewmembers. What would happen when he return? (if he returned) If the Empire captured him, would his crew go to rescue him? He didn't want to put his crew in danger for his stupid mission. And the most important to him, would they still trusting in him?

Meanwhile in the Ghost ship…

All the crew was in the command room, filled with confusion and worry.

"And it didn't say anything else in that note?" asked Zeb.

"No! It only said 'I'm sorry, but trust me, everything has an explanation' no more!" answered Sabine desperate.

"Any idea of where he could go?" asked Kanan.

"He may be in his tower" said the Lasat.

"Neh, I don't think so. If he only wanted to go to his tower, he would have told me something like 'wait me here' or something" denied the mandalorian.

Suddenly, Zeb stood up from his seat and yelled:

"Now I get it! Everything makes sense!" said the big guy.

"Zeb, what's wrong?" asked Hera, gazing at the Lasat with worry.

"Remember when we where training for the Jedi thing? The day when Ezra did that stupid thing?" said Zeb.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, that day, the kid began to murmur things without sense" explained the Lasat "He continued on saying those things when finally I understood him: He normally say 'Brais' or 'He still in there' but the most one is 'Carida's systems'"

"And why you didn't told me?" asked the Jedi.

"I thought it didn't matter" answered Zeb.

" _Brais?_ Why it sounds familiar?" asked the mandalorian girl out loud.

" _Carida systems?_ There's where he's heading!" said Hera.

Sabine looked up when she finally found what she wanted: The imperial systems of Carida.

 **Author's note:**

 **Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun!**

 **Court818 – Nope, remember my last fanfic "Alone Again"? at the end, Darth Vader captured Calrissian, so nope, Ezra is not going to use Lando. He's just going to send his big bro the decoder and that's all, just that he need the coordinates…**

 **Caboose0213rvb – You leaved me with the suspense of knowing whatever you where going to tell… How rude! (just kidding)**

 **Ichichi05 – Yeah, I feel you.**

 **Bye Rebels!**


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

"Carida's Imperial offices? What would Ezra want in there?" asked Hera.

"I have no idea, but if his plan is to kill himself, his plan is going perfect" answered Sabine sarcastically.

"Why?" asked Zeb.

"Because…" started to explain the artist "Carida was one of the planets that received the Empire with open arms. Now, imagine that someone goes to attack the offices, the entire system (including the town) would go to stop that person"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get that kid!" ordered the Jedi.

"Although I'll enjoy doing this suicide mission, that's one of the problems with Carida: The planet only admits Imperial shuttles. We can't save him" said the mandalorian girl.

Hera searched comfort in Kanan's look.

This couldn't be happening.

Meanwhile…

Finally, the shuttle arrived to the planet Carida.

Ezra got down of the ship and ran to the Imperial offices.

After walking a while, he finally arrived to the offices.

The offices were 2 tall buildings and they had stormtroopers in every door…

But not in the vent systems…

The kid ran besides the building and made sure that none of the bucket-heads had seen him.

He took his wrench out of his backpack and forced the secure of the vent. After that, he entered into the ducts and started to crawl.

Finally, he arrived to an office. He got out of the vent and hacked the computer. After a couple of minutes, the padawan found the archives that he needed: The coordinates.

He selected that archive and made a decoder.

When he decided to leave, he found another archive that said: "The Bridger"

Ezra was paralyzed. Why the Empire cared about his parents if they were gone a long time ago?

" _Focus"_ thought Ezra.

He climbed to the ducts and decided to leave. He knew pretty well that when he got out, all the system would close and the alarm would start to ring…

But he didn't thought that the vents would start closing too…

" _Karabast!"_ thought the kid.

The ducts were turning less and less bigger and he started to run out of air and space to move.

" _Use the Force"_ said a voice in his head. Was the same voice that guided him in the abandoned temple…

Ezra didn't think twice, so he imagined the vent's system opening again.

And he made it.

The padawan crawled the fastest as he could and finally made his way out. None of the stormtroopers were outside the building.

" _Well that's weird_ " thought the kid.

Ezra climbed a building and hided in the roof until the things calmed down a little bit. When after an hour the people and the stormtroopers leaved the scene, Ezra got down of the roof and went to the platforms, when he arrived, the padawan took a shuttle with destination to Lothal.

When the kid arrived, he saw that it was about 12:00 pm, but he didn't care and instead of returning with his team, he went to his hideout in the mountains.

Meanwhile…

All in the ship was worried sick for the padawan. He had been lost for 17 hours now!

Sabine, Zeb and Chopper where hearing the holo-red, while Kanan and Hera were in the platform gazing at the horizon, hoping that the boy with electric blue eyes appeared in there.

"Hera, Kanan, come here!" yelled Sabine.

Both Twi'lek and Jedi ran to the dinning room.

When they arrived, Sabine announced: "They say something here about Carida"

The mandalorian resumed the transmission and sat quietly.

" **Today in Carida, the offices suffered a rebel attack. The stealing consisted in a decoder with coordinates to Lothal. We don't know yet who did it, but we promise "** in that moment, the artist cut it the transmission.

"So that's what the kid wanted" pointed Zeb.

"Yeah, but why would Ezra wanted a decoder?" asked Hera.

"Don't worry about the why, worry about the for who" said Kanan.

Meanwhile…

Ezra arrived to his hideout in the mountains and entered. Next, he decided to change his clothes. When he was in his usual clothes, he called his brother.

"Ezra!" exclaimed his old brother.

"Hi Brais" said Ezra.

"Are you OK? How the- How the heck did you outsmarted one of the systems with most security in the Border Rim?!" asked his brother amused.

"Everything has an explanation" imitated the padawan.

"Ha, ha" laughed Brais sarcastically.

"Sending coordinates" indicated Ezra.

"Thanks. We'll see soon" secured Brais.

"Yeah, you'll need to help me explain my crew what happened" said Ezra, a little bit nervous of how will his crew react.

"Wait, you have a crew?" asked Ezra's older brother.

"Yep" said Ezra proudly.

"Do they know something about me?" asked Brais.

"No… Why?" asked the padawan, confused with his old brother reaction.

"Umm, there's something you should know, but is complicated…" started to explain Brais, when suddenly, a shuttle landing sounded too close at Ezra's side.

"What was that?" asked the big brother.

"I have no idea, I'll tell you later" said Ezra.

"Ok, bye" said Brais, ending the transmission.

Ezra took the hologram and put it in his backpack, after that, he peered out his head and gasped when he saw the ship landing.

It was the Ghost.

 **Author's note:**

 **Oh-oh… Here comes trouble…**

 **Court818 – Did I answer your question?**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – Thank you! You make me smile as per usual!**

 **BuruPlays2 – "Oh Snap!" indeed…**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

Uh-oh, now what would he do?

"I can sense him" explained Kanan to the crew "He's scared and nervous. He should be over here…"

 _Karabast!_ Maybe the Force could be very useful, but sometimes…

Ezra sighed and walked outside of his hideout, with his head down and crossed arms.

Kanan saw his padawan, and when he saw him, he felt happy, relieved… and very, very angry.

The Jedi walked to his padawan and grabbed him of the ear. He ignored his padawan's whining and went to his cabin. Once he was inside, he pushed his padawan to his bed, obligating him to sit down.

"Better you have an explanation!" said the Jedi with anger.

"An explanation about what?" asked Ezra, trying to defend himself.

"EZRA YOU'RE WASTING MY PATIENCE!" yelled Kanan "YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE COOM, YOU RAN AWAY WITHOUT GIVING ANY REASON, AND LATER YOU APPEAR IN THE HOLO-RED! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Ezra gazed at him paralyzed and in a shock state. He never saw his master yelling at him like that, or even at anyone.

"KANAN JARRUS!" said a voice. It was Hera.

Kanan turned around to see the Twi'lek, then, he turned to his back so he could see his padawan, which was fastened to the wall. The Jedi went out of his cabin, being followed by Hera, and closed the door with lock.

The kid began to cry silently. Hera's yelling heard for all over the ship.

"HE'S JUST A KID!" said the Twi'lek.

"YEAH, A KID THAT NEEDS TO KNOW HOW TO AFFORD THE CONSEQUENCES!" pointed Kanan.

"BE MORE…" tried to say the pilot, when the master interrupted her.

"HERA, I'VE BEEN PATIENT WITH HIM, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TRUST IN HIM!" said Kanan.

Ezra's heart felt heavy when he heard those words. Suddenly, somebody called him for the hologram.

"Are you Ok? What happened?" asked Brais.

"Well…" began to explain Ezra. The kid explained everything to his brother and Brais gazed at him silently.

"I'm sorry" apologized his brother.

"It wasn't your fault" assured the padawan, but inside him, he knew that it wasn't true.

"Well, anyways, you'll have to leave them" said suddenly Brais.

"Wait what?" asked Ezra confused.

"Now is my turn to explain" said Brais "I had a rebel's crew, that well, they made me do a mission and now I lost contact with them (and that's also how I got to Tuyitran). Before the mission, I told them that if anything ever happened to me, they needed to look for you. And actually, they been looking for you the last couple of months. Think about it, we really make a difference"

"I-I-I- I don't know" began to stutter Ezra.

"Just think about it…" said Brais, when suddenly, a firing noises began to sound.

"Brais, what's happening?!" asked Ezra in a worried tone.

"Ezra the Empire arrived! I'm in the special port! I need your help!" explained his old brother, when the static noise began to sound and took all the silence.

" _No, no, no, NO! I have to save him!"_ thought the padawan while he tried to open the door.

Kanan may had closed the door with lock…

But not the ducts…

Quickly, the kid wrote a note to his master, explaining what happened.

When he was done, he took his backpack, his light saber and entered to the vents.

When he finally got out of the Ghost, he ran as fast as his legs could and went to the special Port. When he arrived, what he saw was weird: Nobody was in there.

Neither the Empire…

Or his brother…

Or even a droid…

Suddenly, a door opened behind Ezra, and what he only could sense, was cold…

Behind him, a boy with brown hair and dark cadet clothes, in the company of a trooper's squadron entered to the platform.

"We meet us again" said Brais evilly while he opened his eyes, revealing a yellow-golden eyes.

 **Author's Note:**

 **0.o**

 **Triple-mega-ultra-snap!**

 **I bet nobody was expecting that!**

 **Ichichi05 – He's a magnet for finding trouble…**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – Yep, it didn't go well…**

 **Court818 – Does this answer your questions? (I've been saying that for like, umm, every chapter… mmm.)**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	13. Chapter 13

Cap.13

Meanwhile in the Ghost ship…

"KANAN YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE THAT YOU CAN TRUST EZRA!" yelled Hera.

"SOMETIMES I WANDER IF I CAN!" yelled the Jedi back.

"Well, don't wonder, trust in him" said the Twi'lek in a sweet tone.

Kanan gazed at Hera for a brief moment and the hugged her. She was right, he was doing a big mistake.

"You should go apologize" said Hera.

Kanan nodded and went to his cabin. He opened the door and… nobody was in there.

"Ezra?" asked the Jedi in a worried tone, when he saw a note glued to the wall.

"Kanan

 _ **I know that you are furious with me, and you'll probably kill me when I return (if I return) But I have to save somebody that is really important to me.**_

 _ **His name is Brais Bridger and is my older brother.**_

 _ **If they capture me, DON'T go to rescue me.**_

 _ **I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you.**_

 _ **You're the best master a padawan could ask.**_

 _ **Bye.**_

 _ **Ezra Bridger"**_

"Hera!" called Kanan with a terror note in his voice.

The Twi'lek came as fast as she could and the Jedi handed her Ezra's note.

"No…" murmured the pilot when she was done reading the note.

"What's the matter?" asked Sabine, coming into the cabin, being followed by Zeb.

Hera handed the note and both Lasat and Mandalorian read it.

"We need to save him!" said the artist with decision.

"I agree" said the Twi'lek, setting her course to the control room.

Kanan focused on his padawan Force signature, when suddenly, all the surroundings turned cold…

"Oh-no… To the Special Port!' indicated the Jedi.

 _Sabine's thoughts._

 _Ezra, please, be ok…_

 _Why the heck the name of "Brais" seem so familiar?_

 _Unless that…_

 _Oh-no…_

 _Zeb's thoughts._

 _First the kid faints, then he escapes, then he faints again, then he murmurs things while he sleep, then he ran away again, then he ran away again, then we discover that he has a brother… What's next? That his parents are alive?_

 _Hera's thoughts._

 _No…_

 _Ezra…_

 _I don't want to loose him…_

 _He sounded like if he wasn't sure to return again in his note… What is he hiding?_

 _Kanan's thoughts._

 _Don't worry Ezra, we are in our way…_

 _Dang it, why the Sith Lord choosed_ _ **my**_ _padawan? It was too bad that he grew up alone in the streets and now this…_

 _What the Sith Lord never stop until_ _ **my**_ _Ezra turn to the dark side?_

 **Author's note:**

 **Awwww! "My Ezra" admit it, it was cute!**

 **But, I'll leave you with the suspense… muajajaja!**

 **See ya' Rebels!**


	14. Chapter 14

Cap.14

Meanwhile in the platforms…

"Brais? But, what the-?" asked Ezra incredulous.

"Calm down little brother" said Brais evily "Why don't you take sit!?" said the boy, pushing him with the Force to a crates.

The padawan was launched to the crates and he hurt his neck.

"You'll see" started to explain Brais "When the Empire _captured_ me, the Sith Lord, or better saying, my master, made me his padawan. Things were going pretty well… And then you came, I thought you were gone, but then I saw you with this, rebel crew. I recognized you and I told the Empire that you were my brother. The time passed and the Empire hadn't captured you yet… that's when the idea came to me. I made a little puzzle to you so you could find me and save me, but the whole thing was a set up… I hoped that the troopers could capture you in Carida, and I was quite surprised that you made it, but that's when I thought: His crew. Your new crew seemed to grow affect with you, and you with them… so why not break the bonds? I thought that you'd get so mad that you would hate them, that you would like revenge… so when we capture you and turned you into a Sith they won't even try to save you"

"But why?!" asked Ezra "Don't you remember what they did to our parents!?"

"Yeah, I remember it pretty well, and that is what remembers me that every action has a consequence!" said Brais.

"But they loved us more than anyone!" yelled the padawan.

"Accept it Ezra, they are dead and they are never coming back!" replied Brais.

Ezra's heart felt so heavy, like if it was going to break in pieces.

"Join me Ezra! Join the Dark side! Join my master! He will teach you how to use your real power!" offered Brais.

"NEVER!" yelled the kid.

"See? That's what I mean. Inside you there's so much anger… Continue" said Brais.

"STOP IT!" begged Ezra

Meanwhile…

"Hera let's go!" said Kanan to the Twi'lek, hoping that his padawan was fine.

Finally, the Twi'lek arrived to the Space Port and landed the _Ghost_ in a hangar.

The Twi'lek, the Lasat, the Jedi, the mandalorian and the droid got down of the ship to find the missing padawan.

"Where's the kid?" asked Zeb.

"I don't know. Another Force signature is blocking his" explained Kanan, when suddenly, all of the crew heard a desperate shout.

"STOP IT!" yelled Ezra.

"Let's go rebels!" said Hera, while she and the crew ran of where the shouting heard.

Finally, they arrived.

Zeb was the first one to react, so he took his bo-rifle and began to do what he did most of the time: Punch the bucket-heads.

Sabine began to shoot the stormtroopers, while Hera took cover and started to fire to, when suddenly, they saw something that caught their attention: Ezra.

"JOIN ME!" yelled Brais to his brother.

"NO!" repeated Ezra.

Brais took him with the Force and pushed him so hard, that Ezra crashed with the wall, falling unconscious.

Kanan didn't think twice, so he activated his light saber and stepped in front of his padawan in a protective form.

"STAND BACK!" ordered the Jedi.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Brais, while he took all the crew (except his brother) and held them into the wall.

Brais gazed at the rebel crew and stopped his eyes at the mandalorian.

"Take off the helmet!" ordered Brais.

Sabine didn't obey him, and when Brais saw her, he began to asphyxiate her.

"I told you: take off the helmet!" repeated the boy.

The artist obeyed him, revealing her face to the boy.

"Sabine?" asked Brais incredulous.

"Do you know him?" asked Zeb to the mandalorian.

"I knew him in Mandalore… Unless that's what I thought" admitted Sabine.

"Stop talking!" ordered Brais, while he got Sabine closer to him.

"LET HER GO!" ordered a furious voice behind him. It was Ezra, standing up.

"Or what? What are you going to do little brother? You don't even know how to really use the Force" mocked Brais.

Ezra that was furious took his light saber and activated it.

"So you are planning in defeating me in a light saber fight?" asked Brais, pushing Sabine back to the wall and taking his light saber out too "Very well, then"

Ezra and Brais ran to each other and began to fight. It was a battle between the light and the darkness, blue vs red, and brother vs brother.

In an attack, Ezra loosed focus and his brother took advantage of it.

The red light saber crossed Ezra's belt.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Kanan with desperation, worry, anger and sadness.

 **Author's note.**

…

 **OMG…**

 **I'm so dead…**

 **Also is Brais…**

 **You know what I'm talking about Purpalz Miner, Kayla103849 and Ezraismybae…**

 **(Run Sabine Wren 857, Run away of the angry fangirls! PD: Just kidding… but please, don't kill me!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15

Ezra's vision became blurry, and he slowly began to close his electric blue eyes. The padawan drop his light saber and fell to the ground

"You should have join me when you had the opportunity" said Brais coldly, but he loose focus, releasing Kanan and the crew of the wall.

Revenge.

That was everything the crew wanted.

Zeb walked angrily to Brais and lifted the boy of the ground, holding his neck. The boy had killed Zeb's little buddy, his companion, his _little brother_.

"I would kill you, but I don't want to be like you!" said Zeb with anger.

Brais tried to liberate himself with the Force, but the boy used too much the Force and he was super tired, in result, Brais fell unconscious.

Kanan ran to help his padawan. When he arrived, he saw a red liquid spread in the floor. Blood.

The Jedi knelt in the ground at his padawan's side and began to shake him slightly.

"Ezra?! Please, don't leave me, answer me" begged Kanan with tears in his eyes.

" _Kanan?_ " said Ezra weakly.

"Stay awake, ok? Resist" said the Jedi while he carefully carried his padawan.

Chopper, seeing what his leader was doing, went to prepare the Ghost.

While the crew aboarded to the ship, the back ups arrived, in company of a cold presence.

"Run!" ordered the Jedi while he entered to the Ghost.

When they aboarded, Kanan took the kid to his cabin.

"Sabine medicaments, Zeb, headbands, Chopper scanner!" ordered the leader while he reclined his padawan in his bed.

The Mandalorian took the medicaments and leaved them in the Jedi's cabin, when she heard Hera yell:

"Sabine, I need you in the nose gun!" ordered the pilot.

The artist gazed sadly at Ezra for a moment, but she reacted and ran to the gun.

Zeb leaved the headbands and also went to attack.

Kanan began to stitch his padawan the better he could. When he was done, he ran to help the others.

Meanwhile…

Ezra opened his eyes and gazed around. He wasn't in the platforms, or in the Ghost, he was in a very bright and white place, that somehow, remembered him to Lothal.

"Ezra" called him a voice.

The padawan looked behind him and what he saw, leaved him speechless: His parents.

Ezra ran with a smile across his face and hugged his parents.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Ezra.

"Better saying what are **you** doing in here?" asked his father "You're too young to be here"

"What's this place?" asked the padawan.

"Is the half of the everything and the nothing, half of life and death, and also, half of light and darkness" answered Ephriam.

"So that means that I'm… dead?" asked Ezra.

"No, no you're not" answered sweetly his mother.

"You don't know how much I missed you" admitted the kid while he hugged his parents again.

"We never left your side" said Mira Bridger.

"You should go now, your family awaits" pointed Ephriam, somehow… jealous.

"Just one more question" begged Ezra "If I'm not dead and I'm here, that means that you… are…"

"Alive" completed his mom.

Suddenly, both of them began to slowly dispel.

"May the Force be with you. Always" said his dad, while Ezra began to awake.

 **What's up rebels?**

 **Awww… Family reunion!**

 **PD: Does this last scene remembered you to "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"?**

 **Ezra is my bae and Sammy pink – Happy?Paint the Fangirling UniWolf – No! Wait, wait! (XD, you made me laugh with your review)**

 **Chao rebels!**


	16. Final Chapter!

Cap. 16

The ship Ghost was landed in the golden grasslands of Lothal, a little bit away of the town. The sun was setting, announcing the beginning of the night, and the end of the day. The wind whistled softly, making a natural music that somehow relaxed everyone.

Kanan was in his cabin, sitting on a chair at his padwan's side, while the rest of the crew were in the control room.

What would happen if the kid never awaked?

After a few minutes, the padawan began to open his electric blue eyes and was surprised when he saw where he was. He saw his master sitting on a chair and asked:

" _Kanan?"_ asked Ezra. He didn't realized how weak his voice was, but his master reacted and opened his eyes. He turned around and saw his padawan awake.

"I'm here" said Kanan with relief.

"What happened? Where's everybody? Are they Ok? What happened to…?" asked the kid beginning to hyperventilate.

"Calm down" said his master "Everyone is fine and they are in the command room"

Ezra hugged his master, which who was surprised of his padawan's reaction.

"Kanan, I need to tell you something" said the kid.

"Tell me" said Kanan.

Ezra slowly began to explain everything, this time, without hiding the truth. He explained about his nightmares, that he heard his parent's shouting when he awaked, he explained about his visions, he explained about his brother, and he explained about his plan.

"Ezra, I don't want you to hide me anything, ok?" said the Jedi.

"Yes master" obeyed Ezra "I'm in trouble?"

"Yep, and in a big one" answered his master.

"Karabast" complained the kid.

Kanan chuckled.

The padawan began to stand up, but his master stopped him.

"What do you need?" asked Kanan.

"I want to see them…" answered Ezra.

"I can call them" suggested the Jedi.

"No thank's" said the kid. The idea of all the crew entering to that little room gave him claustrophobia… especially with Zeb.

"Ezra, you're injured" pointed Kanan.

"So?" asked the padawan. He really didn't think about his little fight with his brother, and he really didn't want to think about it.

"That you need to rest" answered his master.

"Yeah right" said Ezra stubbornly.

"I'm not kidding" said Kanan "Now lay down or all the treatment don't work. I'll go get the others. And don't even think on standing up"

Ezra (without knowing why) obeyed his master, when he suddenly remembered something.

"Ummm, Kanan?" asked the kid.

"Yes?" asked the Jedi.

"Umm, when I was unconscious, I appeared in a white space and well, I saw my parents" explained the padawan.

The leader stood there astonished, but soon he recuperated himself.

"Thanks for letting me know" said Kanan while he went for the others.

When the crew reunited in the cabin, all of them wanted an explanation. The padawan explained everything and apologized. All of the members accepted his apologies and decided that after a long day, it would be a better idea to get some rest, but before they could go, the kid stopped them.

"Wait, I'm not the only one that needs to give an explanation" said Ezra, looking at Sabine.

"What do you want me to explain?" asked the artist.

"How did you know my brother?" asked the kid.

The Mandalorian stood there in silence.

"Is a long story" admitted the artist after a while.

"We have time" said Hera.

"Well, everything began when I was in the academy in Mandalore" began Sabine "He was my partner, I helped him and he usually made all the hard work. The point is that he wanted me to be more than a partner, which I refused because he was a disciplinarian, so when somebody failed, he punished them… One time I made a mistake and that was the time of my punishment and… Ag! That's enough!" said the girl while she leaved the room.

Everyone gazed at each other in silence. Nobody was expecting that…

In the early morning, Ezra began to feel pretty bad, so he decided to stand up. He checked if his master was sleep, and when he saw him sleeping, he went out of the cabin. He decided to go to the nose gun… but it was occupied.

"Sabine?" asked the kid when he saw the Mandalorian sitting in the chair, gazing through the window.

Sabine saw him and said:

"You're supposed to be laying on bed" said the artist.

"I only wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have asked you anything" admitted Ezra shyly.

The girl gazed at him in a shock state.

"It's ok Ezra, I'm sorry too" said Sabine, when she saw a person at Ezra's back "And I'm also sorry of what would happen after this"

"Wait, what?" asked the padawan confused.

"Ezra Bridger!" scolded his master.

"Karabast" murmured the kid while he turned around to see his master.

Kanan pointed to his cabin, indicating him to go to it. While they walked in the hallway, the Jedi said:

"If you go out of bed one more time you will be in serious problems!" said Kanan.

"As you say Master" answered the kid, when he suddenly felt a deep pain in his stomach.

"Auch!" complained the kid in low voice.

"Ezra?" asked his master worried.

"Is nothing" said the padawan while he covered his stomach.

The Jedi ignored him and set aside his padawan's hands when he saw what he feared: blood.

"I'll need to stitch you again" sighed Kanan.

Meanwhile in another part of the Galaxy…

"You know what happen to the ones that fail me Brais" said coldly the Sith Lord.

"But Master" replied Brais.

"There's no 'but'. You will be punished, and then you'll continue your job" interrupted Darth Vader.

"Yes Master" said the boy.

" _Soon, the padawan will be a Sith Lord and I have the perfect method"_ thought Darth Vader.

Meanwhile…

 _Kanan's thoughts:_

 _The time has come. They are here. What would happen if he decides to leave me and go with them? I should not feel this way, I just don't want him to leave me… I have no idea of what I'm going to do._

 _ **THE END.**_

Hi rebels!

 **Wow! Another story completed, I'm so happy!**

 **Purpalz Miner – Maybe (coughs) in another story… (coughs again)…**

 **So now, let me know if you want me to translate my third story: "Decisions"**

" **Decisions" : Kanan decides to leave Ezra for the kid's sake, but the results are quite the opposite…**

 **Now, the greetings:**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Sammy c pink**

 **Roguemango**

 **Buruplays2**

 **Sw lover**

 **Court818**

 **Chiibe The Rebel**

 **Ichichi05**

 **Guest**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight**

 **Ezraismybae**

 **Brianna Mirres**

 **Purpalz Miner**

 **Caboose0213**

 **Emily Bridger (guest)**

 **Jessie K.I**

 **Paint the Fangirling UniWolf**

 **Kayla103849**

 **Brooke Vengence**

 **Force Sensitive**

 **HyGmer**

 **MinneyMouse1552**

 **Pontubius**

 **Revanus Xaxas**

 **TheUltimateAngela**

 **Jpeck2000**

 **Lamtuyetminh179**

 **DeltaGeneral42**

 **I'll never would get to say "Thanks" enough. You guys are very especial to me and I don't have the words to express how happy I am, in fact I'll never find them. You guys are awesome and I don't want to sound like the poor girl or something, but you are one of the reasons of why I still alive… Thank you. Thank you so much.**

 **Love you all**

 **-Sabine Wren 857**


End file.
